This invention relates to a frame for a turbine engine such as a mid-turbine frame.
A mid-turbine frame for a turbine engine couples a spool to a high spool of a turbine engine. The mid-turbine frame is located between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine. Consequently, there is a large thermal gradient between the high pressure turbine and the low pressure turbine that contributes to the load on the frame in addition to the mechanical loads of the turbine engine in normal operation. Because of the large thermal gradient at this location, there is a greater propensity for the mid-turbine frame to distort and become oval in shape. This ovalization of the frame can interfere with the normal operation of the low spool and the high spool of the turbine engine, placing excess loads on the bearings that support the spools on the frame.
A need therefore exists for a frame that offsets the load created in this region of the turbine engine.